choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Character (Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance)
Your Character in Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance is the main protagonist of Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance book. Although her default name is "Ellie Wheeler", the player can choose to name her as they wish. Appearance Your character's appearance is customizable. Each face has a corresponding preset father character model. Personality In the beginning, she is hard-working and responsible, yet innocent and sheltered, as she has never been to a high school party or prom and has never had alcohol in a red plastic cup. She is honest to a fault and a terrible liar. As she mentions to Logan, she overthinks everything. Background Your Character is a senior in high school at the top of her class. She attends a prestigious prep school in the Mar Vista neighborhood of West Los Angeles and has been accepted conditionally to Langston University. She has always led a safe and cautious life but after turning 18, she yearns for excitement and to stand out. However, she is held back by her protective father, who is an L.A.P.D. detective. After she meets Logan, she begins to step outside of her comfort zone, becoming more daring and rebellious. Chapters Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance * Chapter 1: The Boy With The Car * Chapter 2: Troublemaker * Chapter 3: Always Watch Your Back * Chapter 4: To Protect and Serve * Chapter 5: A Wrench in the Gears * Chapter 6: Opposite Lock * Chapter 7: The Good Kind of Trouble * Chapter 8: Crashing * Chapter 9: Heating Up * Chapter 10: The Great American Pastime * Chapter 11: The Way Things Were Before * Chapter 12: Where The Line Is Drawn * Chapter 13: The Only Rule * Chapter 14: Once in a Lifetime Choices Relationships Dad You and your dad are very close since it is just both of you. Your mother died five years ago. He makes you your favorite breakfast everyday and worries about you, but trusts you to be responsible and cautious. You asked him several times in the past to give you driving lessons but he refused because of the accidents he saw at work. He waited for you on your birthday to celebrate it with you but had to leave at the time you came back from the party. In Chapter 2, you tell Riya that you already know your dad will not approve of you hanging out with Logan. You learn that he has been assigned to the case of the Mercy Park Crew and then choose to warn them because you are worried about either your dad to get hurt or Logan to get caught. Either way you feel bad for going behind your father's back. In a premium scene of Chapter 7, you can get some driving lessons from him. When your dad finds out that you are connected to the crew, he steps off from the investigation to protect you. Riya As the supportive best friend, Riya pushes you to try new things and expand your horizons especially now that you're 18. She says that she has seen your future and your significant other is a “snack”. She also half-jokes that you're a risk taker for wearing your sweatshirt and jeans instead of dressing up for a date. In Chapter 5, you have the choice to get ice cream with her and talk about what's bothering her after you notice her snap at her boyfriend. Logan Logan is one of your potential love interests. You first catch a glimpse of him when you're riding the school bus and later crash into him while talking to Riya and Darius. Because he gets Brent to invite you to his house party, you meet up again at Brent's house. If you decide to open with a joke, his eyes light up when he laughs. If you decide to check out Brent's car collection, Logan tells you that he has never had much time for people and that cars don't let you down. Even if they break down, there's always a reason and you can fix cars, not people. You counter that cars have no emotions and can't love you back, but he say he doesn't mind. In Chapter 1, if you decide to kiss him, you also tell him it's your birthday. In Chapter 2, he invites you to a sideshow, where you have the option of riding with him when he races for the keys to Vaughn's food truck. In Chapter 3, he introduces you to the crew and you have the option of playing pool with them. Later, he teaches you how to drive a stick-shift and you can choose to extend the lesson. If you do, you tell him you realize you're the one who is dangerous to him because you will mess things up for him. He says that is what's driving him crazy; part of him really wants that to happen. However, by the end of Chapter 5, after Salazar attacked you and got into a fight with him, he pushes you away because he sees the conflict you're going through and wants you to leave while you can. At the end of Chapter 10, Colt reveals to you and the rest of the crew that your first encounter with Logan did not happen by chance, that Teppei told Logan to approach you because the older man knew your father was the detective assigned to catch the MPC. Colt Kaneko You first meet Colt in Chapter 2, as you wander around the sideshow marveling at the cars and atmosphere. He asks if you're lost, admitting he usually wouldn't care but he's trying to give back to the less fortunate. He knows he's a jerk, but he can multitask and so he tells you about the sideshow. While Logan likes your premium outfit, Colt tells you you're trying too hard. After the race, Mr. Kaneko tells you and Logan that Colt is his son. In Chapter 3, he tries to figure you out and if you choose to play pool with the crew, you can ask him why he's obsessed with you and see him flustered. He admits it's nice to see someone with brains although he doesn't understand why'd you be there with Logan. In Chapter 5, you can choose to sit next to him in the backseat of Ximena's car and when Ximena and Toby leave to get snacks, you can get to know him a little, bonding over the fact that fathers want the best for their kids even if they don't know what that is. In Chapter 6, he is the one that drives you to the DMV to get your license. Mona You meet Mona in Chapter 3 when you meet the rest of the crew. She likes to tease you, saying Logan must have fun with you. You can ask her about herself or Colt. In Chapter 5, you can choose to sit with her in her car at the drive-in movie theater; later, if you decide to run from Salazar's fight with Logan, you text her to help. In Chapter 6, she kisses you on the cheek to wish you luck on your DMV test. Jason Shaw You first meet Detective Shaw in Chapter 2 where your dad introduces you two. His task force has been assigned to work with your father to take down the Mercy Park Crew. In Chapter 4, when you see both of them strap on their bulletproof vests, they inadvertently give you information about catching the MPC, giving you a ten minute lead to warn Logan and the crew. By the end of the chapter though, Jason tells you that he knows as he produces an evidence bag with your charm bracelet that you dropped during your escape from the underground garage. In Chapter 5, he tells you that he won't tell your father but that he wants you to call him if anything big happens. He also offers you to call him Jason. In Chapters 6 and 7, you have the choice if you want to text him and tell him what you know. Jason will then give you a heads-up at the end of Chapter 7 and tell you that he tried to stop your father from finding out about you. In Chapter 8, you have the choice to tell your father about being Jason's informant. Your previous choices determine what happens in Chapter 12. If you decided to help Jason, when you rescue the hostage, you find out the truth about him and the MPC (minus Toby) is taken into custody by his task force in the casino. If you decided not to help Jason, the hostage is killed and Salazar locks you and Jason and the rest of his task force in the casino vault, where gas is released and your status is unknown. Character Customization Face & Hair RoD Face.jpg|Faces RoD Hair.jpg|Hair Outfit Choices RoD Langston Sweater.jpg|Langston College Sweater RoD At First Sight.jpg|'At First Sight' outfit RoD Fastlane.jpg|'Fastlane' outfit RoD Changing Gear.jpg|'Changing Gear' outfit RoD Picture Perfect.jpg|'Picture Perfect' outfit MCFace2inPicturePerfectOutfit.png|Alternate MC in 'Picture Perfect' outfit Drive'EmCrazyFullViewoutfit.png|'Drive 'Em Crazy' outfit RoD Paint it Black.jpg|'Paint it Black' outfit RoD Work It.jpg|'Work It' outfit RoDNeonRainbow.png|'Neon Rainbow' outfit RoD Sweet Dreams.jpg|'Sweet Dreams' outfit RoDLadyLuck.png|'Lady Luck' outfit RoDPretty In Pink.png|'Pretty In Pink' outfit Other Looks RoD Tattoos.jpg|Tattoo Choices AlternateRoDMCinherLingerieandwithasleeve.jpg|Alternate MC in Lingerie w/ tattoo sleeve Miscellaneous RideOrDieOfficialBookCover.jpg|A version of MC on the cover RODMC'sBirthdayCupcake.png|MC's 18th B-day Cupcake from her Dad RODMC'sPhone.png|MC's Cell Phone RODMCCharmBracelet.png.PNG|MC's Charm Bracelet 2015 Stuttgart 999 Widow.png|2009 Stuttgart Widow (Version 1 of MC's Car) 1998 Shokai Fourier Type-A ROD Ch.4 Car.png|1998 Shokai Fourier Type-A Car (Version 2 of MC's Car) 1969 Chateaux Panther XX.png|1969 Chateaux Panther XX (Version 3 of MC's Car) Logan'sCar and MC's 1998 Shokai Fourier Type-A ROD Ch.4 Car.png|A version of MC's Car & Logan' RODMC'sCharmBraceletinEvidenceBag.png|Your Charm Bracelet inside Evidence Bag SparkPlugYellowversionofRoDMC'sCar.png|Sparkplug Yellow Version of MC's 1998 Fourier Type-A Car PacificblueversionofRoDMC'sCar.png|Pacific Blue Version of MC's 1998 Fourier Type-A Car HotPursuitPinkversionofRoDMC'sCar.png|Hot Pursuit Pink Version of MC's 1998 Fourier Type-A Car CombustionRedversionofRoDMC'sCar.png|Combustion Red Version of MC's 1998 Fourier Type-A Car Trivia *A version of Your Character is shown on the cover of Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance. *The main character is one of seven characters in the game whose full name (as in their first and last names) is customisable. The other six are the [[Your Character (The Royal Romance)|MC from The Royal Romance]], [[Your Character (High School Story)|MC from High School Story]], the [[Your Character (Desire & Decorum)|MC from Desire and Decorum]], [[Your Character (High School Story: Class Act)|MC from High School Story: Class Act]], the [[Your Character (The Freshman)|MC from The Freshman and its sequels]] and the [[Your Character (The Elementalists)|MC from The Elementalists]]. *Prior to the start of the book, Your Character has yet to experience her first kiss. This may be attributed to her prioritizing her academics her whole life. If you decide to kiss Logan at your first opportunity, dialogue will reflect that. If you choose to wait until another time or to share your first kiss with a different love interest, dialogue will not reflect it. *Your Character has also had 12 years of classical music training, mentioned if you dance with Riya and Darius in Chapter 1. *If she hits Jason Shaw with a frying pan, she reveals that her father trained her in self-defense. Jason and her dad agree that he taught her well. *She has great rapping skills, nailing every line of a rap song if you choose to listen to West Coast hip hop in Chapter 6. *Her crimes include obstruction of justice, street racing (if premium scene is taken), driving without a learner's permit, aiding and abetting, and theft. **She is the second protagonist in the Choices franchise to be a criminal, the first one is the protagonist of The Heist: Monaco. *In Chapter 7, it was revealed that it had been five years since her mother passed away. *In Chapter 11, even though you have only been away from school for 2 days, rumors have spread about you. The "good" rumors are that you inherited a million dollars from your long lost great great uncle and spent it all over the weekend. The "bad" rumors are that you are now a crime kingpin. The "ugly" rumors are that you have lice and are now wearing a wig. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Criminals